


Not alone

by Alexander_Daeqirelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Daeqirelle/pseuds/Alexander_Daeqirelle
Summary: You and Natasha are in a long distance relationship due to you being in college and she being in new York/all over the world, but you’re staying with her over the summer. By leaving for college you feel like you’re losing your friends. But Natasha is always there for you.(aka what I wish someone had told me)





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this makes sense but I had to get it out.

You had only been a few days at the compound but you already loved it. You were happy with you daily phone calls and almost daily skype sessions with Natasha but being with her for real was so much better. You had toured New York city, been to the zoo together and today you had enjoyed a romantic picnic in the park near the compound. It all felt like a dream. But scrolling through your phone that night before going to bed gave you a fresh and unwelcome dose of reality. You didn’t tell your girlfriend when she got out of the shower, not wanting to let it get to you and also not wanting to ruin the moment, but Natasha of course noticed something was wrong anyway. She didn’t want to push you into talking, but when she had turned the lights off and you were unable to sleep she asked anyway. “Hey, what’s wrong?” You didn’t reply so she sat up and turned the lights back on. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” Unable to stay silent now you whispered your answer. “I have no friends.” A look of confusion crossed Natasha’s face. “What happened?” You sat up now too, needing to get it all out.  
“I feel like I’m losing my old friends and I hate it. I try to stay in touch and they ignore me, but meanwhile they can stay friends with everyone else and it’s just… they mean so much to me. And college is fun you know, meeting new people, discovering all kinds of new things. I don’t regret going, but… I really miss them. We were so close all these years and now we hardly even talk. And I know that moving to the other side of the country meant that I would lose some of my friends I just hadn’t thought it meant all of them.” You looked down, your hands fidgeting with the blanket. “I know it’s harder to stay in touch when you don’t see each other every day, but it’s not impossible right? I know some of my old classmates still see each other on weekends and invite each other over for parties with their new friends and even some people from my own friend group still hang out a lot. And remember my two best friends, Martin and Charlie? We used to call ourselves the three musketeers but guess who are so close they’re going on vacation together this summer? And they didn’t even invite me.” Her voice turned bitter now. “I had to find out about this by chance.” You nodded to her phone as a way of explanation before looking up into your girlfriend’s eyes. “I know it’s possible to stay friends and I always try to message them and stay in touch, but…” You shrugged and looked down again. “I guess I’m just not worth it.”  
“Hey,” Natasha spoke softly as a tear rolled down your cheek. She gently put her arms around you and pulled you close. “That’s not true. You’re the kindest, sweetest person I know and you deserve all the love in the world. If they think it’s too much trouble to talk to you or to even text you back then they are the ones not worthy of you.” She softly pressed her lips against your cheek. “But I miss them,” you whispered. “I know.” She hugged you a little a tighter. “And I’m not saying you have to stop trying completely. Maybe some of them will feel like a reunion some time. But I think you have to stop trying to put so much effort in trying to stay in touch if they don’t give you anything back. You said you met some nice people in college. Making new friends takes time but if you put you energy in them you might get the friends you deserve. You know they’re out there somewhere.” She smiled and kissed you again. “You found me and we’re so much more than friends even though there’s an ocean instead of a country between us. I know it’s hard to let them go but a friendship should go both ways. Besides, in college most people are looking for new friends. It’s gonna be alright. And you always have me and your family too. You’re not alone.” You smiled and looked up to kiss her. “Thank you. I really needed to hear that.” She kept hugging you for a few more minutes until she asked if you wanted to go back to sleep. You nodded and cuddled together under the blankets, her arm around you and your head on her chest. So you fell asleep, more at peace than earlier. Whatever else life would throw at you, you had Natasha by your side.


End file.
